Nier: Setup
by Eixon
Summary: Bonjour/bonsoir, Voici une fanfic que j'ai écrite environ 1 an avant la sortie de Nier: Automata, je ne me suis basé que sur le trailer du TGS de l'époque, j'ai voulu concocter une petite fanfiction racontant la façon dont les humains tentent de se défendre contre les envahisseurs. On ne connaissait pas encore le nom de "2B", ni pas grand chose de l'univers... Bref bonne lecture !


_**Prologue**_

 _Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, assis sur cette chaise, devant ce bureau derrière lequel se tenait cet homme à l'allure plus qu'étrange…_

 _— Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que je fais là ?! demanda le premier homme, visiblement énervé._

 _— Allons, allons, vous saurez tout en temps voulu._

 _Personne ne savait d'où lui venait ce déguisement atypique, un gros masque recouvrant l'intégralité de sa tête, représentant un visage grisâtre arborant des yeux globuleux et un gigantesque sourire narquois._

 _Cet homme prit un document posé sur son bureau, l'ouvrit, puis en retira une feuille qu'il se mit à lire à haute voix._

 _— Voyons voir… « Tom Canino, ingénieur en développement informatique, avec quelques connaissances en robotique… », commença l'homme masqué._

 _— Mais comment…_

 _— « Aime beaucoup lire des bandes-dessinées, jouer aux jeux-vidéo, imaginer des histoires de fiction qui ne sortiront jamais de sa tête… », il reposa sa feuille, puis releva la tête. Mais voilà qui est parfait ! Vous êtes l'heureux gagnant !_

 _Le premier homme, s'appelant donc Tom, était sidéré, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait._

 _— C… Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Qui êtes-vous, à la fin ?! s'écria-t-il dans cette petite salle quasiment vide._

 _— Le moment est venu, suivez-moi, je vous prie, dit calmement l'autre en se levant, sans prêter attention aux paroles de son interlocuteur. Au fait, je me nomme Taro Yoko, enchanté._

 _Tom se dit qu'il était en train de rêver, il ne savait même pas comment il s'était retrouvé ici, tout ce dont il se souvient est qu'il était en train de travailler, alors que la majorité du monde était aux mains de monstres pour le moins originaux et banals à la fois : des robots, – On ne savait pas d'où ils venaient mais ils avaient envahi près de 80% de la planète, forçant à la fuite les humains s'y trouvant – et qu'ensuite on lui enlève un sac de la tête une fois qu'il fut assis sur une chaise. Il se leva, tentant de garder son calme et suivi ce « Taro Yoko »._

 _Un couloir extrêmement long se présenta devant eux, Tom le suivit sans dire mot, mais en étant anxieux. Ils débouchèrent sur une salle de taille normale, dans laquelle, sur chaque côté, de nombreuses personnes travaillaient sur des ordinateurs, dont Tom pouvait y apercevoir parfois des bouts de programmes complexes qui défilaient ainsi qu'au fond une grande capsule dont on ne voyait pas l'intérieur, assez large pour y accueillir une personne de taille normale._

 _L'une de ces personnes, une femme, habillée comme les autres, à savoir une blouse blanche et un pantalon noir, se leva en les voyant arriver vers elle puis se tourna dans leur direction._

 _— Les préparatifs sont achevés, monsieur Yoko._

 _— Bien, répondit l'intéressé avant de se tourner vers Tom. Viens avec moi._

 _Tom continua sa route derrière lui, toujours sans rien dire, puis ils s'arrêtèrent au fond de la salle, devant cette capsule mystérieuse._

 _— Ouvrez-la._

 _— Bien, monsieur._

 _La capsule s'ouvrit, dégageant une énorme masse de fumée blanche, qui s'écartait lentement, dévoilant une fine silhouette portant ce qui semblait être une robe et aux cheveux courts, alors que ce blanc se dissipait lentement, Yoko Taro prit la parole._

 _— Début de l'expérience ! Nom de code…_

 _La fumée fut alors totalement dissipée, révélant une jeune femme au genre plutôt gothique aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bandés d'un tissu noir, Yoko reprit._

 _— « Setup »._

 **Chapitre 1**

Voilà comment je me retrouve dans cette situation, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit un rêve, mais ce n'est réellement pas le cas, je me retrouve bel et bien avec cette fille, ou plutôt ce robot, je me remémore encore les paroles de ce type déguisé.

 _— Voici YoRHa-2B, elle représente le salut de l'humanité et tu vas t'en occuper, dit monsieur Yoko._

 _— Mais… Pourquoi ça ?_

 _— Tout ce que tu as à faire est de t'occuper de son éducation._

 _— Son « éducation » ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! C'est un robot, vous pouvez très bien le faire vous-même !_

 _— Bien ! Nous allons te ramener chez toi avec elle, nous comptons sur toi !_

 _— Vous ne m'écoutez pas, hein…_

Je me suis retrouvé chez moi, couché sur mon lit, et elle était debout devant moi, sans rien faire, elle attendait, je me levai donc difficilement, puis mon téléphone portable sonna, mais je ne savais pas où il était et me mis à le chercher autour de moi jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui me le tende la main ouverte, avec ce dernier juste dedans.

— Ah ! M… Merci… dis-je en lui prenant délicatement le téléphone avant de décrocher, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire « allo ».

 _— Où t'étais passé ?! Tu devais venir chez moi pour notre projet super important !_ me dit la voix à l'autre bout, je reconnus celle de mon ami Franz.

— Hein ? poussai-je dans un élan de surprise.

 _— T'es sérieux là ? Ramène-toi, on a du boulot !_

— Ok, ok, mais je ne serai pas seul.

 _— Tu te moques de moi ! C'est top-secret, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'on prépare !_

— Je sais, mais c'est ça ou je ne viens pas.

 _— Bon, tant pis, allez, dépêche !_ me dit-il, énervé, avant de raccrocher.

Je poussai un soupir, mais si seulement il savait…

Je me préparais à me changer, et au moment d'enlever mon T-shirt pour mettre celui posé sur ma chaise de bureau, j'eus un blocage, puis tournai lentement la tête vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé et était toujours tournée vers mon lit.

— Euh… Est-ce que tu peux te tourner, s'il te plait ? lui demandai-je, embarrassé.

Elle s'exécuta, mais en se tournant vers moi.

— Non ! Dans l'autre sens ! lui criai-je, paniqué.

Elle fit donc demi-tour, je me changeai en vitesse.

— C'est bon… lui dis-je avec une petite voix.

Elle ne bougea pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle fonctionne, de plus, on ne m'a donné aucune indication sur ce que je dois vraiment faire. Elle ne parle pas en plus ! Je ne sais même pas si elle le peut.

— Bon, allons-y, lui dis-je en prenant les clés de ma voiture.

Je sortis de chez moi pour rejoindre ma voiture juste devant et elle me suivit, je lui désignai la place avant pour les passagers.

— Ton siège est là, lui dis-je simplement en me tournant vers elle.

Je me retrouvai bouche bée devant ce qui se passa. Elle s'était déjà déplacée vers la voiture, la main levée et droite, comme si c'était une épée, et se préparait à l'abattre sur la voiture.

— Noooooooooooonnnn ! lui criai-je immédiatement en tendant la main sans me déplacer vers elle.

À ces mots, elle se figea, puis baissa lentement la main. Je restais sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

— Mais tu es complétement malade ! lui dis-je en m'énervant. On ne doit pas casser une voiture, tout ce que tu as à faire est d'ouvrir la portière et t'asseoir sur le siège !

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre, je me décidai alors de lui ouvrir la portière et de lui indiquer qu'elle devait s'asseoir, elle sembla comprendre et fit ce que je lui demandai, je refermai donc la portière et fis le tour de la voiture, je reçu un nouvel appel, mais le numéro était masqué, je décrochai tout de même.

 _— Au fait, elle déteste la plupart des choses qui sont mécaniques, sois indulgent et montre-lui comment faire à chaque fois, et si possible sans trop la gronder, elle est sensible en réalité, tu sais ? Merci !_ enchaîna l'autre avant de raccrocher.

— Qu… voulais-je dire avant de me faire interrompre par son raccrochage. Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant ?! criai-je au téléphone alors que personne n'était au bout du fil.

C'est bizarre, il m'appelle juste maintenant pour me dire ceci, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, il m'espionne…

Nous sommes enfin arrivés chez Franz qui, à peine après avoir entendu la voiture, sorti de chez lui.

— C'est pas trop t…

Il fut interrompu par le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. Celle qui m'accompagnait avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire pour descendre de la voiture et prit cette initiative, tandis que lui restait cloué sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Dès que je fus descendu, il courut vers moi et passa son bras autour de mon cou pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

— C'est quoi ça ?! Tu l'as trouvée où ta minette ? Elle est super mignonne ! me dit-il en chuchotant tout en gardant un ton excité. Mais pourquoi elle a les yeux bandés ?

— C'est difficile à expliquer, cherche pas… lui répondis-je en essayant d'éviter le sujet, car moi-même je ne connaissais pas les détails.

— T'as assuré sur ce coup-là !

J'eus un rire jaune.

Nous rentrâmes chez lui, c'était plutôt bien rangé, il nous a conduits vers le

« laboratoire » dans lequel nous travaillions sur notre fameux projet, il était d'ailleurs posé sur une table et recouvert d'un drap blanc, la salle dans laquelle nous étions contenait plusieurs ordinateurs plutôt sophistiqués.

— Tu as vu ? J'ai amélioré un peu l'endroit pour qu'on bosse mieux ! me dit-il en prenant l'air fier.

— Pas mal, ce sera encore mieux ! lui répondis-je en toute sincérité.

— Mais au fait, tu ne nous as pas présentés, me rappela-t-il d'un coup.

— Ah, euh… Oui… Franz, voici… Euh…

Je ne savais pas comment je pouvais l'appeler, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de son nom un peu bizarre.

— Yohra ! lui dis-je du tac au tac.

À ce moment, je remarque que sa tête est tournée vers moi, comme si elle me fixait.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! lui adressa Franz.

Elle ne lui répondit même pas, ce qui laissa entendre les ventilateurs des ordinateurs à cause du silence engendré, elle continuait à me fixer, il fallait que je brise cette ambiance.

— Bon, et si tu me montrais où ça en est, dis-je à Franz.

— Euh… Oui, tu as raison, viens voir un peu.

Il se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle était posé l'objet recouvert d'un drap, et le retira d'un coup, dévoilant un objet électronique inachevé, qui était en réalité une console de jeux que nous étions en train de développer, mais elle était différente de la dernière fois que j'étais venu.

— J'ai remplacé certains composants par d'autres plus petits et plus légers, ce sera plus facile pour la suite, anticipa-t-il.

Franz était un ancien ingénieur dans la robotique, c'est de lui que je tenais mes quelques connaissances.

À ce moment-là, un léger tremblement et un bruit sourd se firent sentir. Nous comprîmes tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

— Encore un départ, hein ? dis-je sérieusement.

— Ouais, me répondit Franz, le prochain est prévu pour la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Ce que nous avons entendu était le décollage d'une navette spatiale, puisque nous sommes envahis par des ennemis dont l'origine est inconnue, voire supposée extra-terrestre, les plus grand scientifiques restants élaborèrent un moyen de nous protéger, le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé était de faire partir les survivants sur la lune, où une base titanesque a été créée dans le but d'accueillir tout le monde. Le problème était que ces navettes ne pouvaient pas faire de transits rapides et ne pouvaient accueillir qu'un nombre limité de personnes, et pour le moment, seules les personnes les plus riches embarquaient, par pur égoïsme, cela va de soi…

— Allez, remettons-nous au travail ! dis-je pour changer de sujet. Yohra, tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, lui proposais-je en me tournant vers elle.

— Oui, continua Franz. Prends ton temps, parce que nous ne sommes pas près de quitter cet endroit…

Yohra s'assit sur une chaise à proximité, sans bouger, mais toujours en me fixant, enfin, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait, et ça me stressa jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

 **Chapitre 2**

Nous sommes finalement rentrés après une bonne journée de travail, Franz nous a offert de quoi grignoter et boire, mais Yohra n'avait pas voulu manger, peut-être parce qu'elle ne peut pas, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. La nuit tombe. C'est une fois passé la porte de chez moi que je sentis qu'on me fixait, je me rendis compte en me retournant que c'était elle qui me regardait, ce qui était étrange d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle voir avec ce bandeau noir autour des yeux ? Peut-être qu'on peut y voir au travers, ou bien qu'elle possède des espèces de capteurs ou autre… Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, ça me tracassait depuis un moment, et je me décidai enfin à le dire.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu me stresses à tout le temps me dévisager comme ça.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse, mais au moins qu'elle cesse.

— Yoh… ra… entendis-je de sa propre bouche.

Incroyable, elle avait enfin parlé, en temps normal ce serait tout à fait banal, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surpris, elle continua.

— Tu… m'as appelée… Yohra…

— C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, non ? Attends, c'est à cause de ça que tu me dévisageais depuis tout ce temps ?! dis-je en haussant le ton.

— Je suis… androïde… modèle… YoRHa… -2B, je n'ai… pas de nom… me répondit-elle tant bien que mal.

Il semblait qu'elle avait du mal à parler, peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne s'était jamais exprimée jusqu'à maintenant. Cela me fait d'ailleurs réfléchir sur cette histoire, lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois, le contexte laissait prétendre qu'elle venait tout juste d'être conçue, peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas encore se servir de sa fonction de parole, et c'était peut-être le même cas pour plusieurs de ces fonctionnalités. Mais je divaguais, je revenais au problème en cours en y apportant une simple solution.

— Eh bien, maintenant tu en as un, « Yohra », un peu comme le nom de ton modèle, ça te va bien en plus de ça, rétorquai-je.

— Je… m'appelle… Yohra…

— C'est ça, mais dépêche-toi de rentrer, on ne va pas rester planté là toute la nuit.

Elle passa finalement la porte.

Tout était étrange en ce moment, mais surtout elle, en fait, j'avais l'impression d'agir comme un tuteur pour elle, c'était sûrement pour ça que Taro Yoko avait choisi le terme « éducation ». Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, je partis me coucher, toute cette histoire m'avait crevé…

***

3 jours étaient passés depuis que Yohra était chez moi, et elle restait un mystère, elle parvenait à mieux s'exprimer depuis qu'elle était ici, j'en ai déduit que son silence était dû au fait qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas s'exprimer, elle avait dû commencer à comprendre lorsqu'elle nous a vus et entendus discuter, Franz et moi, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et était plutôt discrète.

Je me levais tout juste d'une mauvaise nuit, j'ai eu du mal à fermer l'œil à cause de toutes ces histoires qui me trottent dans la tête, moi qui aime imaginer des fictions, j'ai l'impression d'en être au beau milieu. Mes pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette, qui me fit sursauter, Yohra, qui était assise sur le canapé, devant la télé diffusant les informations, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début de la journée. J'ouvrai lentement la porte et aperçus le facteur au travers des rayons de soleil qui m'aveuglent légèrement.

— Bonjour monsieur, j'ai un colis pour vous, me dit-il banalement.

— Bonjour, merci bien, où dois-je signer ? demandai-je avant de remarquer la taille de la boîte qu'il tenait.

C'était une boîte plutôt fine, mais très longue, son contenu devait bien faire un mètre cinquante minimum.

— Juste ici, répondit-il en me tendant une feuille où j'apposai immédiatement ma signature. Merci à vous, bonne journée !

— De même.

Le colis était posé contre le mur à côté de la porte, je le pris et le plaçai à plat derrière le canapé, au milieu de ma salle de vie je l'ouvris et restai béat devant cet objet, un magnifique katana à la poignée blanche et très long. Mon téléphone sonna, c'était un numéro masqué, je ne pouvais que me douter de celui qui m'appelait, mais je décrochai tout de même.

 _— As-tu reçu mon beau cadeau ?_

— Évidemment, c'est vous hein ?

 _— Bien, il semble qu'il soit arrivé juste à temps._

— Juste à temps pour quoi ?

 _— Allons, tu ne regardes pas les informations télévisées ?_

À ces mots, je me mis à tendre l'oreille en direction de la télévision, je relevai lentement la tête en entendant de plus en plus ce qui se disait, je fus choqué.

 _— « Les robots ont percé les défenses militaires à l'est de la ville et y ont pénétré, si vous y habitez et que vous voyez ou entendez ce reportage, fuyez le plus loin possible ! »_ s'exclama le reporter, perché dans un hélicoptère filmant de loin des sortes de monstres de métal ravageant tout sur leur passage.

J'étais sous le choc, je réfléchissais sur le lieu de l'action, l'est de la ville, puis j'ai compris…

— C'est par là qu'habite Franz ! m'écriai-je, paniqué.

Yohra se leva et se tourna vers moi, le katana que je tenais dans la main se mit à bouger, il était attiré par elle, une sorte d'anneau transparent apparut et tourna autour de la poignée, il se mit à léviter et à se placer dans son dos, je n'y comprenais rien, puis je me rappelais que j'avais quelqu'un au téléphone, je le remis donc à l'oreille. — Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

 _— Nous nous faisons finalement attaquer, ils veulent récupérer même la moindre parcelle de territoire qu'il reste sur cette planète._

— Vous le saviez, hein ? Vous saviez qu'ils nous attaqueraient maintenant ! dis-je, énervé.

 _— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Mais cela devait forcément arriver, mais cette fois-ci, nous sommes en phase de contre-attaquer,_ termina-t-il avant de raccrocher subitement.

Je fermai mon téléphone et relevai la tête en direction de Yohra, mais elle n'était plus là, je commençai à paniquer, je vis la porte d'entrée grande ouverte en me retournant, je sortis à toute vitesse et la vis courir très rapidement en direction de la scène en question.

— Yohra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui criai-je.

Elle ne fit aucun signe et continua sa route. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, je montai alors dans ma voiture et me dépêchai d'aller voir Franz.

Un peu avant d'arriver chez lui, je voyais déjà des gens courir en direction inverse, et certains me regardaient, le visage défiguré par la peur, se demandant sûrement pourquoi j'allais dans ce sens, parmi ces gens je vis enfin celui que je voulais voir. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et descendis de la voiture, il se jeta presque sur moi dès qu'il me vit.

— Tom ! Tom ! Les… Ils…

— Je sais ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demandai-je, véritablement inquiet.

— Non, ça ne va pas ! Ils ont… Ils ont tout détruit ! Cela faisait des années qu'on bossait dessus, et ils ont tout détruit !

— Tant que personne n'est blessé, ce n'est pas si grave, ok ? Est-ce que tu as vu Yohra ?

— Ta copine ? Elle est complétement folle ! Elle s'est dirigée droit vers ces choses !

— Quoi ?! m'écriai-je. Prends la voiture et va te mettre à l'abri, tout de suite !

— Mais, et t…

Je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de finir, je fonçais déjà là-bas, ignorant les « reviens ! » qu'il me lançait. Arrivé proche du lieu du massacre, je vis que tout était en ruine, mais qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne, mais de gros morceaux de métal étranges étaient dispersés par terre.

— Yohra !

Une explosion retentit à une dizaine de mètres, me projetant en arrière sur le sol.

— Ah…

Je relevai la tête et eus une vision d'horreur. Trois colosses de plus de deux mètres de haut et ressemblant à des vieux robots apparurent devant moi, ils avancèrent lentement vers moi, tandis que j'étais paralysé par la peur. Arrivés à ma hauteur, l'un d'eux s'avança un peu plus que les autres, juste devant moi. J'étais terrifié. Il leva son bras métallique et se prépara à l'abattre sur moi.

— Non ! criai-je sans bouger.

Il abattit son membre. J'eus l'impression que le temps ralentissait, je vis ma vie défiler. C'était la fin, je n'ai même pas réussi à retrouver Yohra, et vu son importance, Taro Yoko m'aurait sûrement fait exécuter pour ça. Même si cela n'avait plus d'importance, je poussais un cri d'effroi.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Puis un éclair noir passa…

 **Chapitre 3**

On aurait dit que tout s'était figé dans le temps, j'avais les yeux écarquillés devant ce qui venait de se passer, le robot qui se préparait à me frapper s'arrêta. En un simple réflexe, je reculai en arrière en me traînant par terre avec les mains, le robot explosa en morceaux, qui étaient de la même constitution que les autres éparpillés autour de moi, j'avais pris soin de me couvrir le visage avec le bras pour éviter d'y recevoir quoi que ce soit, l'explosion était heureusement plutôt faible malgré la taille de l'engin. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant. Elle était là, son arme à la main, à déchiqueter les robots un par un, ils se jetaient sur elle, mais elle paraît tous leurs coups et ses ripostes étaient létales. Elle en coupa un, puis un autre, puis encore un autre… Il n'en restait plus, elle les avait tous abattus, et de manière spectaculaire. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, puis d'un clignement d'œil, je repris mes esprits.

— Yohra ! criai-je dans sa direction.

Elle m'entendit, se tourna vers moi, puis avança lentement, l'arme toujours empoignée. Je reculai aussi lentement, effrayé par elle, mais elle finit par me rattraper, j'étais toujours sous le choc, elle me faisait peur, je parvenais à peine à balbutier quelque chose.

— Je… Tu…

Elle rengaina son arme au dos, puis me tendit lentement la main, ouverte.

— Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne parvenais pas à lui répondre. Elle sembla le comprendre, elle se releva doucement et partit en courant dans la direction dans laquelle j'étais arrivé. Je m'évanouis alors, sous le choc.

— Regardez ! Il y a quelqu'un ici !

— Est-il toujours vivant ?

— Il respire ! Et il ne semble pas être gravement blessé, chargez-le immédiatement dans l'ambulance !

— Compris !

***

Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, j'y voyais encore un peu flou, j'entendis des bruits de pas venir derrière moi, je me relevai d'un coup en me retournant.

— Yohra !

Ce n'était pas elle, mais une femme habillée en infirmière, je compris aussitôt que j'étais dans un hôpital. Elle fut surprise et rebroussa vite chemin.

— Docteur ! Il est réveillé ! s'écria-t-elle.

Un médecin s'approcha alors de moi, il me poussa délicatement pour que je me rallonge et me détende.

— Pendant combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?

— Pendant trois jours, monsieur.

— Quoi ?! dis-je en me relevant aussi subitement.

— Calmez-vous, tout va bien. La police est aussi ici, elle souhaiterait vous parler.

À ses mots, deux policiers dont un semblait être un inspecteur sont entrés dans la salle, ils commencèrent à m'interroger sans même se présenter au préalable.

— Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Je me remémorais les événements passés, je ne pouvais absolument pas tout leur raconter, je ne pouvais pas le leur révéler.

— Je ne sais pas exactement, j'y suis allé pour secourir une amie, mais quand je suis arrivé, je me suis fait attaquer par trois de ces choses, j'étais terrifié et… et…

Je tremblais réellement de peur, je leur ai raconté la version la plus crédible qui soit, je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. Le second policier s'approcha du premier.

— Nous perdons notre temps ici, inspecteur, il ne sait visiblement rien, ce n'est qu'un inconscient qui s'est pris pour un héros, lui chuchota-t-il.

— Bien, nous allons à présent vous laisser, dit l'inspecteur.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en grommelant. Je demandai au docteur si je pouvais sortir, maintenant, il accepta.

***

Je rentrai tant bien que mal, je n'avais pas de voiture, la mienne était garée devant la maison, comme toujours, ce qui signifiait que Franz était là. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée qui n'avait même pas été fermée à clé et vis Franz assis sur le canapé, complétement dépité, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne et me voit, il fit un bon en avant, et avança rapidement vers moi, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se jette sur moi car il était soulagé que je fus en vie, mais je sentis plutôt son poing se jeter sur ma joue gauche, je partis en arrière à cause du coup et me cognai contre le mur. Il était visiblement en colère.

— Tu es taré ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir y aller !

Je posai ma main gauche sur ma joue rouge et baissai légèrement la tête.

— Désolé…

— Tout ça pour aller sauver ta copine… Tout ça pour rien !

Cela me faisait penser…

— Et Yohra ? Où est-elle ?! demandai-je en me relevant soudainement.

Il montra du doigt la porte de ma chambre.

— Elle est revenue peu de temps après moi, et elle s'est enfermée dans ta chambre depuis, la porte n'est pas verrouillée, mais elle m'empêche d'entrer.

Sans rien dire, j'avançai jusqu'à la porte de celle-ci. Je l'ouvris délicatement, Yohra ne semblait pas vouloir m'en empêcher, je regardai alors Franz qui soupira et me fit signe d'y aller, j'entrai dans la pièce puis fermai la porte.

Elle était assise sur une chaise, la tête baissée, elle ne disait rien. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête en me regardant. Cela me surprit, je me figeai instantanément. Elle la rabaissa et se mit à parler calmement.

— Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Je devais trouver une réponse valable.

— Eh bien, non… Enfin si, quand je t'ai vue là-bas…

— Pardon… m'interrompit-elle.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

— J'ai été conçue dans le but de protéger l'humanité, mais j'ai échoué, je dois être défaillante, non seulement je n'ai pu empêcher la mort de plusieurs personnes, mais je t'ai aussi effrayé toi, celui qui veille sur moi.

— C'est vite dit… Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es ici et…

Je m'arrêtai de parler. Si elle était humaine, j'aurais presque cru qu'elle allait pleurnicher. Je poussai un soupir et essayai de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Tu es bien bavarde aujourd'hui…

Elle releva la tête, l'air étonnée, je continuai.

— Écoute, lui dis-je en avançant vers elle. On ne peut pas tout faire, tu ne peux pas protéger l'humanité entière, ou du moins ceux qui ne sont pas encore sur la lune, tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour quoi que ce soit, enfin si tu peux ressentir des émotions. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout va bien.

Elle se leva et sembla légèrement sourire.

— Il avait raison, me dit-elle.

— Hein ?

— Mon créateur a bien fait de te choisir.

Je ne savais pas comment elle en est arrivée là, mais c'était ma chance d'obtenir plus d'informations à ce sujet.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Plusieurs personnes ont été soigneusement sélectionnées et ont fait l'objet d'une surveillance constante pour savoir qui pourrait s'occuper de moi. Dans ton cas, il a été révélé que tu n'étais pas épanoui, tu t'ennuyais, ton projet avec ton ami n'était même qu'un passe-temps, tu rêvais de pouvoir plonger dans une aventure que tu aurais pu imaginer, sortir de l'ordinaire…

Je fus surpris par ce que j'entendais, j'en déduisis que je n'étais pas le seul qui devait prendre soin de Yohra. Elle continua.

— Tous ces facteurs ont fait que tu étais le sujet optimal à mon éducation.

Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, peut-être que je ne suis qu'un tuteur, une sorte de roue de secours qui permettrait à monsieur Yoko de se décharger d'une partie du travail. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur…

— Que dois-je en déduire ? demandai-je, anxieux.

Elle afficha un léger sourire, tout juste perceptible, mais qui semblait sincère.

— Que tu es gentil.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce dont il retournait, mais je connaissais un peu plus de détails. Je lui tendis la main et souris du mieux que je le pouvais malgré mon ressenti sur son histoire.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'arriveras à rien si tu restes ici à bouder.

Elle me la prit et nous sortîmes de la chambre, main dans la main, je réalisai alors la situation dans laquelle j'étais et me sentis très embarrassé. Je desserrai alors lentement mon emprise sur sa main mais me rendis compte que ce n'était pas son cas, ce qui renforça mon malaise. Je me demandai ce qu'il en retournerait si elle était humaine…

Franz s'était assoupi sur le canapé, heureusement. Je ne préférais pas imaginer sa réaction s'il avait entendu le discours de Yohra. Mon téléphone sonna brusquement, me faisant sursauter et légèrement bouger et grommeler Franz, je sortis rapidement de la maison, et Yohra ne m'avait pas lâché, je décrochai.

— Allo ?

 _— Je constate que son éducation a avancé plus vite que prévu, très bien._

Je compris immédiatement qui m'avait appelé.

— Que voulez-vous dire par « plus vite que prévu » ?

 _— Que ton travail est terminé._

J'écarquillais les yeux, cette nouvelle me choqua, je ne savais que dire tandis qu'il terminait.

 _— Il est temps…_

 **Chapitre 4**

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, j'étais sidéré, le téléphone toujours dans une main et celle de Yohra dans l'autre, je n'arrivais plus à parler.

 _— Eh bien, si tu voyais la tête que tu fais, tu rirais sûrement,_ me dit mon interlocuteur.

Je parvins à reprendre la parole.

— Où êtes-vous, à la fin ?! Comment arrivez-vous à m'espionner comme ça ?!

Je me tournai immédiatement vers Yohra en m'énervant.

— C'est toi, hein ?! Tu m'espionnes pour eux ?!

— Non, me répondit-elle calmement.

 _— Ce n'est pas elle, ne t'en fais pas, aucun appareil le permettant n'est installé sur elle, et puis, nous ne t'espionnons pas, nous n'avons aucune information utile à te soutirer. Tout ce que nous faisons est de la surveillance à son égard,_ me répondit-il à la place de Yohra.

— Mais alors, comment…

 _— La technologie permet de faire des miracles aujourd'hui, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que nous devons nous exiler sur la lune, et en parlant de ça…_

Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait dire…

— Vous êtes sur la lune…

 _— Bingo ! Tu as trouvé ! Une équipe est déjà en route pour venir récupérer mon chef d'œuvre. Au revoir !_

Je n'en revenais pas, lorsqu'ils m'ont kidnappé, ils m'ont emmené sur la lune… J'étais hors de moi. Je lâchai brusquement la main de Yohra.

— J'en ai assez ! criai-je avant de me mettre à courir.

Je courais, j'essayais de courir le plus loin possible, même malgré mon manque d'endurance, j'avais envie de donner un coup de pied à tout ce qui se trouvait devant moi, tel un gamin à qui on aurait volé sa sucette sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. J'étais fatigué et m'arrêtai dans la première ruelle que je trouvai, je n'étais pas endurant, je m'assis contre le mur et me recroquevillai. J'attendais, j'attendais encore, et j'étais furieux, contre eux et contre moi-même.

Je vis une ombre se poser sur moi, je regardai dans la direction d'où elle provenait. C'était elle. Elle m'avait retrouvé. Je me levai d'un réflexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Yohra ?!

— Je suis venue te retrouver.

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu t'en fiches complétement !

— Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu étais inquiète ! Tu es un robot, tu ne peux pas ressentir d'émotion ! J'aurais préféré… J'aurais préféré me faire écraser par ces satanés tas de ferraille plutôt que d'avoir eu à subir tout ça !

Elle s'avança lentement vers moi, je ne pus bouger, j'étais tétanisé, je croyais qu'elle allait me tuer pour ce que je venais de lui dire, je fermai les yeux et attendis. Elle m'enlaça, elle avait passé ses bras autour de mon cou et était très proche de moi, je me sentis très embarrassé.

— Je ne suis pas humaine, alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? me dit-elle. Et que voulais-tu dire par « tout ça » ?

— C'est de la triche… répondis-je en détournant la tête.

Elle continuait à me fixer, semblant chercher une réponse. Je rassemblai le peu de courage que j'avais et finis par lui dire.

— Je sais que tu n'es ici que depuis une semaine, mais si tu n'avais jamais été là… Si j'étais mort cette fois-là… Je ne me serais pas attaché à toi !

Elle ne dit rien, un silence gênant se posa.

— Merci pour l'intérêt que tu me portes, mais je ne peux rester avec toi, ton rôle est de m'aider à connaître ce monde que je dois protéger.

— C'est bien pour ça que je suis furieux ! m'écriai-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Vous vous êtes servis de moi ! Vous avez cru que parce que je m'ennuyais dans ce monde pourri et détruit, je vous tendrais gentiment la patte et vous obéirais sans sourciller ?!

— Ils sont là, dit-elle sans me répondre.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, plusieurs hommes en combinaison apparurent de chaque côté de la ruelle. Je me mis à paniquer intérieurement.

— Androïde YoRHa-2B, veuillez nous suivre, dit un de ces hommes.

Elle commença à partir dans la direction de celui qui lui avait parlé, sans rien dire, m'ignorant complétement. Les hommes de l'autre côté avancèrent aussi, me forçant à aller dans leur sens.

Nous arrivâmes après plusieurs minutes de marche à un grand camion ouvert à l'arrière, je pouvais y voir plusieurs dispositifs que je ne connaissais pas. Les hommes de devant emmenèrent Yohra à l'intérieur, tandis que deux de ceux de derrière vinrent m'attraper chaque bras.

— Hé, mais… Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

Je me mis à regarder Yohra, qui après quelques secondes, se retourna vers moi, et ne murmura qu'un simple mot.

— Pardon…

À ce moment précis, je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma tempe, je compris immédiatement ce que c'était, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi…

— Hein ?

Le bruit caractéristique de l'arme retentit…

 **Chapitre 5**

Je tombai en avant, les yeux écarquillés. Était-ce la fin pour moi ? J'aurais fini ma vie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale de la situation ? Je me posais ces questions tandis que je continuais de tomber, j'eus l'impression que le temps fut ralenti. Quelque chose m'échappait, mais quoi ?

Le choc sur le sol me fit revenir à la réalité…

— Aie ! Poussai-je d'un seul coup.

J'avais mal… Alors j'étais en vie ? Mais pourquoi ? Je tentai alors de me redresser, je me mis sur les genoux tout en laissant mes bras soutenir mon corps, mes mains étant à plat par terre.

— C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

Je reconnu immédiatement la voix qui s'adressait à moi, mais je décidai de tourner la tête pour avoir un rapide aperçu de ce qui se tramait. Je vis Franz faisant une clé de bras à l'homme qui a voulu me tuer, ce dernier pointait alors un pistolet semblant assez léger vers le ciel, celui-ci occupant sa main « libre », tandis que les deux autres qui m'ont retenu au départ étaient étalés sur le sol, sûrement dans les vapes.

— BOUGE ! me cria-t-il d'un seul coup.

Ni une, ni deux, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à une solution, je courus vers Yohra, qui regardait la scène d'un air assez surpris. Arrivé devant l'arrière du camion, j'entendis celui que Franz retenait leur hurler de m'arrêter par tous les moyens, avant de pousser un gémissement signifiant qu'il fut certainement assommé à son tour. Les deux hommes restants me barrèrent la route en se mettant devant Yohra, comme des gardes du corps, avant de se jeter sur moi. J'eus le réflexe de me baisser juste au bon moment, leur plongeon depuis une position plus élevée que la mienne leur valut de se vautrer lamentablement sur le goudron chaud de la route. J'attrapai sans tarder la main de Yohra et l'attirai vers moi, elle ne dit rien, mais sembla rester surprise de la tournure des événements, je la pris ensuite dans mes bras pour la porter - On aurait dit un prince charmant secourant sa jouvencelle en détresse -, elle était étonnamment légère, je supposai qu'elle fit le poids d'une jeune fille dont l'âge correspondrait à son apparence physique, mais qu'importe. En sortant du camion, Franz avait disparu, j'espérai qu'il fut parti se cacher. Je poussai un petit « merci » à peine audible, que Yohra entendit sûrement mais n'en fit rien, avant de lever la tête et voir avec stupeur que deux espèces de vaisseaux volants venaient dans notre direction. Je me mis à courir sans dire un mot dans le sens opposé au leur tout en passant par des ruelles afin de ne pas être repéré.

Je courrais… plus vite que jamais. Je continuais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Non… C'est la vie de ce que je tiens qui en dépend.

— C'est inutile, entendis-je.

— Quoi ?

C'était Yohra, que je portais toujours.

— Ce que tu fais est inutile, ils nous retrouveront quoi que tu fasses.

Je m'arrêtai net, nous étions dans une ruelle à peine éclairée, très sombre, me faisant me rendre compte que la nuit était tombée. Je posai difficilement Yohra à cause de la fatigue et du stress qui se mirent à me retomber sans crier gare, ajouté à cela la stupéfaction de sa remarque qui me fis me mettre à genoux.

— Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire ? lui demandai-je.

— Je veux dire qu'étant le premier et probablement le seul androïde de modèle 2B, mon créateur a pris soin de placer une puissante puce de repérage en moi afin de ne jamais me perdre de vue.

— QUOI ?! Et tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?!

— J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te le dire pendant ta course, mais tu semblais être focalisé sur quelque chose tant tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, il m'a fallu attendre que tu ralentisses considérablement pour que tu daignes enfin m'écouter.

Après la fatigue et le stress vient inexorablement la colère, elle s'emparait de moi à une vitesse folle.

— « Focalisé sur quelque chose » ? Tu te moques de moi ?! Je suis focalisé sur toi, sur ta protection ! Tu ne comprends pas que ces types veulent supprimer ta conscience ?! Tout ça n'était qu'un test, qu'une expérience !

— Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'affole, je sais qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience, et elle est un succès grâce à toi, c'est la raison pour laquelle je te remercie, mais c'est à moi de protéger l'humanité, de te protéger, et pas l'inverse, me répondit-elle toujours calmement, un sourire semblait cependant avoir fait son apparition sur son beau visage.

— Non… Non… NON ! criai-je avant de baisser la tête et fondre en larmes. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien…

Elle me regardait, j'étais impuissant, en sanglots et en colère contre moi-même de me sentir ainsi. Je me ressassai alors la semaine mouvementée que j'avais eue. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je m'attacherais tant à un androïde, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais en une seule semaine en plus. Cette situation dura plusieurs longues secondes, au bout desquelles j'entendis les moteurs des vaisseaux qui me poursuivaient, je compris rapidement qu'ils stationnaient juste au-dessus de nous. Quand soudain, mon téléphone sonna, je mis un moment avant de le décrocher, je pris mon temps, comme si je devais profiter de mes dernières secondes…

 _— Félicitations ! Tu as gagné !_

— Hein ?

Taro Yoko me parlait encore une fois comme si de rien n'était. Je devrais bouillonner de rage, mais je n'en fis rien, la fatigue avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste.

 _— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore remarqué, voyons ! Ne te demandes-tu pas pourquoi mes hommes ne viennent pas te voir ?_

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut… me faire ? Vous attendez certainement qu'elle revienne sagement vers vous pour que vous continuiez à l'utiliser telle une poupée, espèce de… monstre…, répondis-je difficilement avant d'essayer de continuer. Bah… Je n'en peux plus, je suis fatigué et incapable de la persuader, j'abandonne… Reprenez-la et achevez-moi…

 _— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La persuader ? Et tu « abandonnes » alors que je te dis que tu as gagné ? Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien de ce que l'on te dit, ma parole !_

— Que voulez-vous…, tentai-je de dire tout en puisant dans mes dernières ressources pour lever la tête.

Cette scène me laissa sans voix, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Elle était là, devant moi, à genoux, me fixant avec une expression émue, touchante sur le visage. Elle semblait pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues, la conclusion que j'ai tiré de cette situation m'a été confirmée la seconde suivante par la personne au bout du fil…

 _— Elle a grillé la puce de repérage…_

Je lâchai immédiatement le téléphone et me laissai tomber sur Yohra, celle-ci me rattrapa et m'enlaça puis me caressa la tête. Je ne ressentais pas de chaleur particulière, mais j'étais bien, la tête sur son torse. Tandis que Taro Yoko monologuait…

 _— Considérez ceci comme un cadeau pour vos efforts de notre part, nous avons recueilli toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin. Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi nous avons changé d'avis. Eh bien, figurez-vous que j'ai réfléchi ! Nous voulons protéger l'humanité, il serait donc contre-nature de ne pas récompenser celui grâce à qui nous avons obtenu des informations essentielles à l'atteinte de notre but. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous souhaite d'être heureux, huhuhu !_

Il raccrocha sur ce rire étrange, alors que le vaisseau positionné au-dessus de nous dégagea le ciel noir et qu'une pensée me traversa l'esprit.

— Et Franz ? S'en est-il… sorti ? demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'il se soit fait poursuivre et abattre avant la conclusion de cette histoire, me répondit-elle.

— Vous m'enterrez un peu vite, dîtes donc !

Je n'eus même pas besoin de bouger pour savoir d'où et de qui cette réplique venait. J'affichai un sourire tandis que la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de moi.

— Il s'est assoupi.

— Tu m'étonnes ! C'était mouvementé, aujourd'hui !

Je ne sus pas si cela provenait de mon imagination, mais j'entendis un murmure disant « Je te protégerai » durant mon sommeil.

J'avais en quelque sorte atteint mon objectif, Yohra pour moi et « 2B » pour les autres était en vie, avec moi, et elle était heureuse et c'est tout que je voulais au final. Je ne savais pas de quoi notre futur sera fait, mais je n'y attachais plus d'importance…

 _ **Épilogue**_

 _Les siècles ont passé, le monde est à présent entièrement aux mains de gigantesques robots, baptisés « Méchanoïdes », les lieux, autrement vivants, étaient déserts et recouverts par la végétation. Il y subsistait malgré tout un espoir pour l'humanité, désormais exilée…_

 _C'était il y a encore peu après l'histoire de Tom Canino…_

 _Il ne retirait jamais son costume caractéristique. Il allait tout droit dans cette salle remplie d'ordinateurs où plusieurs personnes continuaient de travailler. Il avançait, il continuait, jusqu'à arriver devant cette fameuse capsule. Un homme se leva et se tourna vers lui._

 _— Tous les préparatifs ont été achevés, monsieur Yoko, lui dit-il._

 _— Avez-vous pu effacer ses émotions ainsi que ses souvenirs ?_

 _— Oui monsieur, et conformément aux règles, il lui est désormais interdit de ressentir des émotions._

 _— Parfait, tout est prêt ! Ouvrez la capsule !_

 _— Bien, monsieur._

 _La capsule s'ouvrit, dégageant une énorme masse de fumée blanche, qui s'écartait lentement, dévoilant cette fine silhouette dont l'apparence ne semblait pas avoir changé, alors que ce blanc se dissipait lentement, Yoko Taro prit la parole._

 _— Début de la mission ! Nom de code…_

 _La fumée fut alors totalement dissipée, révélant le chef d'œuvre sur lequel il a tant travaillé et dont il était fier, Taro Yoko reprit._

 _— « Automata »._


End file.
